


Cover Illustration for His Soul To Keep

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Blood, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Wendigo, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7989811/chapters/18285016">His Soul To Keep</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi">Mokuyoubi's</a><br/>excellent story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Illustration for His Soul To Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His Soul to Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989811) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



[my tumblr](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/)


End file.
